


[Podfic] Sick Day by Nicxan

by pumpkinpodfic (thegreatpumpkin)



Series: Podfic Advent Calendar 2015 [26]
Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/pseuds/pumpkinpodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narrating was impossible when he didn't have a voice. How irritating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sick Day by Nicxan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sick Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431313) by [Nicxan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan). 



> This was recorded as a bonus for my 2015 Podfic Advent Calendar, though obviously it's a little late. Whoops!

# Stream on Youtube:

# Or download the MP3 [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/frr8ba3p1ekue7i/SickDay.mp3?dl=0).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Nixxie for giving me permission to record this!


End file.
